


Squabbling Children

by truc



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Aquaman - Freeform, Alpha Flash - Freeform, Alpha Superman, Alpha Wonder Woman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amused Aquaman, Amused Flash, Amused Wonder Woman, Batman and Green Lantern do not get along, Gen, He's the leader, Humour, Omega Batman, Omega Green Lantern - Freeform, Poor Superman, Superman in Distress, Yet nobody listens to him, pack dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: Superman is the uncontested Alpha leader of the Justice League pack. He's brave, charismatic, patient, diplomatic and selfless.And he doesn't believe he's been named leader for any of those qualities...***"If you were more evil than stupid, I could at least hope for your breaks," Batman said, his cape whipping dramatically behind him."If you were more emotionally fit than a rock, you would laugh at my jokes," Green Lantern countered.Superman coughed as he tried to regain control of their weekly meeting.Neither of the Omegas even glanced his way.





	Squabbling Children

"If you were more evil than stupid, I could at least hope for your breaks," Batman said, his cape whipping dramatically behind him.

"If you were more emotionally fit than a rock, you would laugh at my jokes," Green Lantern countered.

Superman coughed as he tried to regain control of their weekly meeting.

Neither of the Omegas even glanced his way.

Flash munched on his bag of popcorn while Arthur and Wonder Woman were commenting on who had used the best insults this time around.

"I'd have to be brain dead to find your ridiculous jokes funny, Jordan," Batman continued with a glare.

"Congrats. You've just insulted everyone else in the room," Green Lantern smirked.

"J'onn never laughed at your jokes," the vigilante pointed out. The other man rolled his eyes. "You can be so anal about details. You know that?"

"Details are everything in engineering. That's why I should be in charge of designing our next spacecraft. Nobody wants to fly your crap."

Green Lantern laughed as he pointed to himself. "I'm the only real pilot here." He gestured to his ring. "I'm also the one with the most experience with alien technology."

"After Superman, J'onn J'onzz and I," Batman rumbled out.

"Enough." Superman slammed his palms on the table. Batman tilted his head in the leader's direction while Green Lantern started chewing something.

"We have other items to go through on the list."

"I agree," Batman calmly said. Like always, he couldn't- what?

That was never a good sign...

"We should add another item to the list," the vigilante continued. "We should determine once and for all who's the dominant Omega. It would put an end to Hal's unearned confidence."

"Aren't you talking about yourself? But you know what... You're on. It's time to show you that your place in life is beneath my heel." Green Lantern pushed his legs off the table and rose, grinding one fist in his hand. 

Batman walked out of the room; Green Lantern followed him.

Superman sighed. Not again. How often did they need to have dominance fights? No one else in the Justice League had ever asked for a fight to be the leader. 

He looked at Arthur, Barry and Diana placing bets.

"Shouldn't you go?" J'onn asked. 

"What?"

"They'll need an arbitrator," J'onn indicated. 

And that's always the pack's leader's job (except when he was involved). 

Superman sighed and flew away. He wasn't looking forward to this; last time he had tackled Batman to end an useless fight, Bruce had almost used Kryptonite. Bruce and Hal hated it when people interfered with their 'dominance' fights. According to Bruce, it was an Omega thing. Nevermind the fact this was the only place Superman had seen it...

Dominance fights were known as Alpha fights. Neither Bruce nor Hal had any intention of acting as the Justice League's leader (they'd been asked more than once). 

He could hear Hal laughing manically about 'showing Bruce who's the b*tch.' Batman's reply came in the Batarang form. 

This was going to be a long day...


End file.
